Episode 299
Zur nächtlichen Stunde ist in Karakura ein Geschrei n den Straßen zu hören. Dies kommt von einer Konpakufrau, die sich vor einem Shinigami fürchtet. Dieser versucht die Dame zu beruhigen, scheinbar erfolglos, denn die Konpaku sieht hinter ihm eine Gestalt mit roten Augen und stößt einen ängstlichen Schrei aus. Daraufhin greift die rotäugige Gestalt den Shinigami an. Kisuke Urahara unterhält sich wenig später mit Rukia Kuchiki über das Verschwinden von stationierten Shinigami in der Stadt. Er warnt sie, dass sie in der Stadt deshalb nicht ohne Gigai herumlaufen solle. Diese aber beschwert sich daraufhin darüber, dass sie doch Botengänge für Kisuke erledigen sollte. Er bedankt sich für ihre Hilfe und meint, dass seit den Vorfällen er seine gewohnte Strecke mit dem Karren nicht mehr gehen könne. Er bietet Rukia an, sich ein paar Produkte als Danke mitzunehmen, doch diese lehnt das Angebot ab. Tessai Tsukabishi taucht daraufhin auf, erzählt freudestrahlend das die Vorbereitungen für die Betriebsferien abgeschlossen wurden. Kisuke hatte zuvor einen Urlaub für alle Angestellten des Ladens gebucht, da ihnen die Ware ausgegangen war, doch nun das Rukia eine neue Lieferung gebracht habe, sei dies nicht mehr nötig. Schnell wird er von Tessai gefesselt und von Jinta Hanakari und Ururu Tsumugiya mit ihren Waffen bedroht, sodass er sich doch wieder schnell für den Urlaub umentscheidet. Bevor Rukia nun ihren Rückweg antritt berichtet Kisuke ihr noch von seinen Untersuchungsergebnissen zum Vorfall der vermissten Shinigami und erzählt ihr, dass alle Shinigami angriffen und verschlungen wurden. Allerdings gab es an den Tatorten keinerlei Hinweise die auf einen Hollowangriff hindeuteten. In der kommenden Nacht findet ein erneuter Angriff in der Stadt statt. Diesmal ist das Ziel Zennosuke Kurumadani, der Afroshinigami. Dieser wird von seinem mysteriösen Gegner hart gegen eine Mauer getreten und ist diesem hilflos unterlegen. Der maskierte Gegner lacht hämisch über den Shinigami, doch bevor er ihm den letzten Schlag verpassen kann, taucht hinter ihm Rukia mit ihrem Sode no Shirayuki auf und benutzt gegen diesen ihre Technik Tsukishiro und friert den Gegner ein. Kurumadani bedankt sich schnell für Rukias Hilfe und stellt sich übertrieben vor. Rukia ist nur peinlich berührt, dass sie durch so jemanden ersetzt wurde. Doch für Späße bleibt keine Zeit mehr, denn der maskierte Gegner bricht aus seinem Eisgefängnis aus und Rukia bemerkt nun, dass dessen Reiatsu in der Tat nicht mit dem einem Hollow übereinstimmt, so wie Kisuke es ihr berichtet hatte. Ihr Gegner erkennt Rukia daraufhin wieder und greift sie ohne zu zögern an. Sie kann seinem Sturmangriff ausweichen und feuert sogleich das Kidō Hadō 33: Sokatsui von hinten auf ihn. Jedoch mit wenig Effekt, sodass sie ihn mit ihrem Schwert attackiert. Der maskierte breitet nun Schwingen aus und fliegt empor. Er erkennt auch Rukias Kidōtechnik wieder und meint, dass er recht behielt, damit, dass wenn er genug Chaos in der Stadt veranstalte, sie herausgelockt käme. Rukia fragt ihn, woher er sie kenne, woraufhin er sie fragt, ob sie ihn nicht widererkenne. Nun setzt ihr Kontrahent eine bekannte Technik ein, und Rukia wird von kleinen Hollowwesen umzingelt. Nun fällt bei Rukia der Groschen und sie erinnert sich an ihren maskierten Gegner. Es ist Shrieker, ein Hollow gegen den sie vor langer Zeit schon einmal gekämpft hatte und der von Ichigo Kurosaki in die Hölle geschickt wurde. Rukia kann es kaum fassen und sie fordert ihn dazu auf ihr zu sagen, wie er aus der Hölle entkommen sei. Der verweigert ihr eine Antwort und lässt seine kleinen Hollowwesen angreifen. Sie kann den Angriffen der Wesen, welche kleine Blutegelgleiche Sprengsätze auf sie abfeuern, entgehen und Shrieker fragt sie, ob sie denn schon immer so gut gewesen sei. Rukia fordert ihn dazu auf sie nicht zu unterschätzen, denn bei ihrem letzten Zusammentreffen war sie nicht im Besitz ihrer vollen Kräfte, was nun anders sei. Kurumadani eilt Rukia nun zur Unterstützung, macht jedoch den fatalen Fehler und zerschneidet eines der kleinen Hollowtiere. Das lässt die Blutegel aus seinem Körper welche direkt vor Kurumadani explodieren. Rukia ist jedoch schnell genug um den Shinigami in eines der benachbarten Gebäude in Sicherheit zu bringen. Anschließend begibt sie sich auf eines der Flachdächer, wird aber sogleich wieder von den kleinen Wesen umzingelt. Als sie in die Luft springt und dessen Angriffen zu entgehen, taucht Shrieker neben ihr auf und schlägt sie mit seiner Faust davon. Doch Rukia gibt nicht auf und holt mit ihrem Zanpakutō zu Gegenschlag aus, bei dem sie die neue Maske des Shriekers einen Riss versetzt. Den nächsten Angriff aber kann jener mit seinem Ketten, welche sich an seinen Handgelenken befinden abwehren. Rukia ist verwundert, dass die Ketten ihren Angriff standhalten konnten, und wird von Shireker erst in die Magengrube getreten und dann zu Boden geschlagen. Dort wird sie schon von den kleinen Helfern Shriekers erwartet, welche die explosiven Geschosse auf sie abfeuern. Doch durch ihre Technik Tsukishiro kann sie sich erneut vor Schaden bewahren und die Hollowwesen vorerst ausschalten. Was sie jedoch nicht bemerkt, dass diese Blutegel sich noch um sie herum befinden und daraufhin bei ihr explodieren. Rukia rettet sich auf den Boden und fragt sich, weshalb sie die Bomben nicht wahrnehmen konnte. Als der Shrieker bei ihr auftaucht, erscheint auch Kurumadani erneut und setzt sein Shikai Tsuchinamazu ein, mit dem er den Boden um Shrieker aufreißt und diesen vollkommen darin einschließt. Doch dieser ist noch dazu in der Lage seine Arme zu benutzen, aus denen er Bomben abfeuert. Kurumadani geht zu Boden und fordert von Rukia dass diese fliehen soll. Doch dazu beliebt keine Zeit mehr, denn ihr Gegner hat sie schon fest am Hals gepackt und drückt sie gegen eine Wand. Sie will nun von ihm wissen, was für ein Wesen er geworden ist und er teilt ihr mit, das er ein Togabito, ein Verdammter der Hölle sei. Sie kann es nicht fassen, dass es einem Togabito gelangen ist aus der Hölle zu entkommen. Shrieker lacht und meint er sei das beste Beispiel, denn er sei nur gekommen um an ihr Rach zu üben und mit diesen Worten versucht er sie zu erwürgen. Rukia aber wehrt sich und tritt gegen diesen, sodass sein Mantel aufgeht. Ein wenig Haut wird entblößt und Shrieker weicht erschrocken zurück. Schnell schließt er sein Gewand wieder, doch bevor Rukia verstehen kann, was es mit seinem merkwürdigen Verhalten auf sich hat, taucht Renji Abarai zu ihrer Hilfe auf. Da das Shinigami Forschungsinstitut der Seireitei ein merkwürdiges Reiatsu geortet hat, hat sich Renji gleich auf den Weg nach Karakura gemacht. Bevor Renji überhaupt verstehen kann, dass er ein Togabito als Gegner hat, greift Shrieker auch schon wieder die beiden Shinigami mit seinen Bomben an. Renji kann den Geschossen ausweichen, der Shrieker seinem Hieb mit dem Zabimaru allerdings ebenfalls. Dieser packt nun Renji am Kopf und wirft gegen eine Wand. Er verliert keine Zeit und beschiebst den Vizekommandanten mit seinen Blutegeln. Der Shireker scheint sich seines Siegers sicher, doch da taucht Renji aus dem Rauch auf, zusammen mit seinem Bankai Hihiō Zabimaru. Er feuert sein Hikotsu Taihō auf den Shrieker, welcher der Attacke zwar entgehen kann, jedoch nicht mehr mit Rukia rechnet, die hinter ihm auftaucht und ihn in den Rücken schneidet. Shrieker geht zu Boden, aber anstatt dort regungslos liegen zu bleiben, öffnet sich ein Tor und befördert ihn zurück in die Hölle. Er verspricht, dass er aus der Hölle erneut zurückkommen wird, um sich an ihr zu rächen. Ahnungslos fragen sich die beiden Shinigami was dies zu bedeuten habe. In der Soul Society halten die Kommandanten eine Notfallbesprechung ab, bei der Yamamoto-Genryūsai Shigekuni ihnen berichtet das ein Togabito in der Menschenwelt gesichtet wurde. Die Kommandanten sind überrascht über einen solche Nachricht, da die Togabito verdammt wurden für alle Zeit in der Hölle zu verweilen und dort in Ketten gelegt. Tōshirō Hitsugaya meint, dass es möglich sein das sich die Rangordnung in der Hölle geändert hätte, doch laut Retsu Unohana sei dies unmöglich da es dort den Wächter Kushanāda gäbe. Jedoch würden sich in der Tiefe der Hölle starke Krieger niederlassen, und wenn diese in die Menschenwelt gelangen würden, wäre das Ausmaß katastrophal. Yamamoto ruft die Krisensituation aus und fordert das Renji und Rukia, die den Togabito gegenüberstanden im Diesseits stationiert werden. Er gibt die Anweisung beide so auszurüsten, dass sie im Notfall in die Hölle gelangen können, um dorthin die eventuellen Flüchtlinge zurückzubringen. Jūshirō Ukitake schlägt vor Ichigo den Stellvertretendenshinigami mit einzubeziehen, doch Yamamoto lehnt diesen Vorschlag strikt ab. Zur selben Zeit in der Hölle stürzt Szayelaporro Granz vom Himmel hinab und landet unsanft auf dem Boden. Hinter ihm taucht plötzlich Aaroniero Arruruerie auf, woraufhin Szayelaporro meint, dass er sich doch dachte, dass er nicht allein gefallen sei, aber nicht mit Aaroniero gerechnet hatte. Anschließend fällt sein Augenmerk auf die Glaskuppel Aaronieros, welche trotz des Aufpralls intakt geblieben ist. Der Noveno Espada fragt skeptisch, ob es seinem Kollegen lieber gewesen wäre, wenn die Kuppel zerbrochen wäre, worauf der ''Octava ''dies abstreitet. Dennoch hätte sie ein Riss bekommen, wäre es für ihn ein Leichtes gewesen diese aufzubekommen und die Inhaltende Flüssigkeit zu analysieren. Aaroniero wird deswegen wütend und offenbart sein Glotonería an der Hand um gegen Szayelaporro zu kämpfen. Doch dieser hält ihn davon ab, da sie erst herausfinden sollten, an welchen Ort sie sich befinden und sich anschließend immer noch töten könnten. Doch Aarnoniero ist dies egal, denn für ihn hat das töten des Octava Espadas eine höhere Priorität. Szayelaporro lächelt darüber nur, da er selbst der Ocatva und Aarnoiero nur der Noveno Espada sei. Somit sei er seinem Kollegen weit überlegen. Doch bevor beide sich in den Kampf stürzen, tauch hinter ihnen ein Fremder auf dem Hügel auf. Dieser offenbart ihnen, dass die Arrancar sich in der Hölle befinden und somit in Hueco Mundo verstorben seien. Szayelaporro erinnert sich wieder daran, dass er durch das Schwert des Shinigami Mayuri Kurotsuchi getötet wurde und zögert nicht lange um den Fremden anzugreifen. Er springt zu ihm hinauf und will diesem mit seinem Schwert angreifen, dabei zerstört er den ganzen Hügel. Der Espada fragt wie er nun aus der Hölle fliehen und zurück nach Hueco Mundo gelangen kann. Aber sein Gegner berichtet ihm nur, dass es keinen Ausweg gäbe. Daraufhin tauchen an der Seite des Höllenbewohners weitere Togabito auf. Der Fremde stellt sich als Shuren vor und offenbart, dass der einzige Weg in der Hölle zu überleben es sei, ihm zu gehorchen. Er befiehlt seinen Männern daraufhin die Gäste zu belehren, damit diese, ihre Meinung ändern. Doch da tauch auch schon Aaroniero erneut auf, diesmal in seiner Resurrección. Wird aber von einer Attacke eines der Togabito getroffen. Nun setzt Szayelaporro ebenfalls seine Resurrección Fornicarás ein und schießt ein Gran Rey Cero auf Shuren. Doch dieser weicht der Attacke aus und ist enttäuscht da er von einer Attacke eines Espada mehr erwartet hätte. Und so habe er keinerlei Verwendung mehr für die beiden Espada und im nächsten Moment liegen diese schon besiegt am Boden. Shuren meint nur, dass sie auf diesem Level es ohnehin nicht hätten, öffnen können und er erkundigt sich nach einem seiner Männer, welchen sie ins Diesseits geschickt hatten. Das Experiment sei ein Erfolg gewesen und dieser ausgesandte wurde aus diesem Grund von einem der Togabito getötet. Shuren hält nun eine Laterne in die Höhe, in dessen Feuer sich Ichigo in seiner Hollowform, welche im Kampf gegen Ulquiorra Cifer benutzt wurde, zu sehen ist. Der Togabito meint, dass letzten Endes nur Ichigo jener sei, der es öffnen könne. Shinigami Zukan Am Flughafen machen sich alle Angestellten des Urahara Ladens auf nach Hawaii zu fliegen, um ihren Betriebsferien dort zu verbringen. Beim einchecken des Gepäcks läuft auch Yoruichi Shihōin als Katze über das Gepäckband durch den Scanner. Der Flughafenangestellte nimmt sie hinunter und bringt sie davon. Yoruichi schreit noch nach Kisuke um Hilfe, doch dieser kann nur noch mit ansehen, wie sie weggebracht wird. Er meint daraufhin, das er gehofft hatte, so das Geld für Yoruichis Flug zu sparen. Kategorie:Anime Kategorie:Episode